Ice on Fire
by ladywordsmither
Summary: It's easy to be a monster. No one chooses to be one, it just happens. It's the year 2124, and the world and the humans, at least one, in it have changed. The Cullens are back in Forks, when a new danger arises to threaten their clan. But alliances are stretched when what's a threat for the vampires, is love for a wolf. OC/Seth.
1. Chapter 1

Run little vampire

It's easy to be a monster, except nobody wants to be. No one chooses to be a monster, it just happens. Life just starts to twist and turn a person, poke at them before making them into something evil.

Before, from the outside, it had been easier to split things into black and white, good and evil, human and vampire. But now, now she was so immersed in their world, a world that two years ago didn't exist outside fantasy; a world that two months ago hadn't been conceivable  
So now as she stared at a room full of eight vampires fangs bared, ready to pounce, the realization came; it wasn't them. This time she was the monster.

It had been just another day in the year 2124, another lunch passing time pretending not to eat, when Edward heard his name called, or more accurately - thought.

'Edward, Edward Cullen' the unfamiliar voice stretched out his last name, toying with it. Except the voice was anything but playful.

From her position at a table on the steps she could she his head slightly jerk up with momentary interest at his name being mentioned. He looked around casually a few seconds before dismissing it as a stray thought and turned back to catch something his 'sister' Alice had been saying.

'I don't think I quite have your full attention yet do I…vampire.' And with that one word, the amber eyes that had been making cursory glances around the lunch room when he heard the still unidentifiable voice again, snapped to a girl in the corner.

Her harsh pale green eyes met his own golden ones for for a moment, before relaxing and turning away as she laughed at some unheard joke and pushed playfully at the boy sitting next to her. She hadn't been expecting their eyes to be amber, so different from the other vamps she'd had run ins with.

'Oh good, I want you to be fully aware during our little chat.' Her venomously toned thoughts didn't match the smile on her face and he stared intently at this unassuming girl. With her dark hair and green eyes she looked normal, even boring compared to the eccentric styles of her peers, except for the fact that she seemed to understand that not only was he a vampire, but he could hear her too. The vampire didn't react when its mate laid her pale hand on his arm, noticing something was out of place.  
The one called Alice had followed Edward's gaze curiously and was now frozen seeing something out of time.

'I know exactly what you and your freakish, abomination of a family are.' Edward's eyes narrowed at abomination. He was split between trying to see what Alice was pulling from the future and also focus on the girl's threat. 'You have half an hour to get out of this school and leave these children before I come and find you, all of you.'  
The others were now looking between the one called Edward and the girl wondering what he was hearing to make him stare so intently.

The sensor, Jasper, she thought for a moment, had noticed something was wrong when waves of confusion and fury started washing off Edward and more worryingly, terror, off Alice. Now he stared at the girl too, testing the waters only to feel …nothing. Soren blocked him easily, Edward had her full attention.  
Edward watched this girl who had seemingly ousted both his immortal status and overcome his sensory ability while at the same time appeared to be doing nothing more than eating her lunch. But what threat…  
'I know how much you like fire.' And with a snap, her right hand which was out of sight below the table to everyone but the six vampires in the room, burst into flame for a split second.

'Now run little vampire, run.' And with that last thought her mind was sealed, and so it seemed, was their fate.  
She enjoyed watching them scatter like cockroaches in the light. After a hushed conversation and plenty of glances her way, they left in pairs, throwing their unfinished lunches in the trash. They hadn't run from the room, that would have been too obvious, but their faster than normal (normal for humans) pace betrayed their true feelings and more than a few students turned to watch them go.  
She waited a few minutes before heading toward the door at a more leisurely pace. After all she had more time left than they did.


	2. Chapter 2: Smoke comes first

**They were waiting for her. Of course, Soren had given them the warning for a reason. She wanted them all together at once; she wanted it finished.**

On the drive over she'd thought over everything that had led her here. The deaths of humans, Soren's hands clenched the wheel tightly at the thought, and bloodsuckers alike. If you could call their termination "death." Most of them had been dead for decades, she'd long thought their human face was only a facade.

It hadn't been easy tracking down this group. Hadn't been easy trying to fit in with the normal teens, when she was a few years older than even the seniors. But these vamps were her ultimate target, and after this she would be done. Or she would be dead.

A group of eight now that they had met up with their leader and its mate stood on the lawn of their ridiculously large house where they played pretend.  
Under the clouded Washington sky they glowed slightly. Who knew that vampires glittered, right? The scent blowing toward her from the vamps made her stiffen. It was identical to that fateful day one year ago.

The tall one, Jasper, stood at the front shoulder to shoulder with the large one. The others spread out behind them. They were prepared for a fight. Good.  
"Well fancy meeting you here!" Aiden's mock enthusiasm echoed oddly across the lawn. She flexed her arms, stretching and the vamps flinched, baring their teeth slightly for a moment. She grinned coldly in response.

She shouldn't have induced this much terror in them, it wasn't logical. She appeared to be nothing but average. Her freckled bare arms were covered in goosebumps, her dark chin length hair blew softly across her round face in the wind of the brewing storm.

But the vampires keen eyes couldn't miss the way she turned into the breeze, nostrils flaring to catch a scent, her own smelling faintly of smoke. The way she managed to follow their slight, rapid movements, her head cocked toward them when they spoke softly to each other. Despite all appearances, she wasn't human, not a normal one at least.

The blonde doctor, stepped forward, cautioning the others with a raised hand.  
"Wait," he said to them before turning to her. "Please, we have no qualm with you. You seem to know exactly who we are, but we are not familiar with you. My name is Carlise" He said with a small smile, an attempt at human emotion. She just stared.  
"Who are you? Why are you here?"  
Words. His calm attempt at understanding was unexpected. Trickery most likely, because they always started with words and ended with pain, the filthy blood suckers.

"I am nothing to you…just like my family" their faces flashed before her eyes forcing her to blink back tears before continuing. From across the lawn Edward started, and got an unexpected peek in her mind that he had been so desperately trying to crack and it was ...bloody. But it was a lie, this girl's anger was misdirected.  
"My family was nothing to you and just like every other human you've murdered was nothing."


	3. Chapter 3: From the embers

**Author's note: **Here's a bit of background on my oc. Hopefully, this will help clear something up. I have such a clear picture of Soren in my head that I forget not everyone does too, haha. Not to be the person asking for reviews, but they really do help, so if you wouldn't mind... Enjoy!

* * *

**Eight years ago**

A bright-eyed girl, still gangly from a new growth spurt, sits at a table in a brightly lit kitchen, kicking her legs against the stool she sat on. A short woman stood at the counter chopping vegetables, with her back to the girl. At the sound of a flame crackling to life, she says "honey, I told you to stop playing with the candles."

"But mom, I'm not! Look!" The woman turned as requested. "Aiden, as fun as wax fingertips are-" but was cut short by what she saw. In the small kitchen full of digital appliances the warm glow of a fire coming from Aiden's hands lit up her face softly along with a smile. "See, it tickles!"

**Four years ago:**  
Soren had been walking home from soccer practice, her attempt at being normal, when she noticed the man trailing her. She wasn't really worried. Life had been difficult since the discovery that her chromosomal structure was mutated, but it wasn't unheard of these days. Scientists heralded it as evolution taking its next steps in humans. There were even schools for these mutants.

She wasn't concerned because of this, at least not until after a few minutes of turns down various streets the man had her cornered in an alley.  
"Do you know how delectable you smell?" said the tall pale man who wasn't really a man.  
Ew. "Umm. Do you know how gross that sounds?" Her mouth always got her in trouble. His…red eyes sparked with a momentary confusion before returning to their previous sly slant.

"Hardly my dear, but I bet you taste even better, a bit," he paused and licked his lips. "Spicy even." The tone of his voice was more soft, almost slippery, when he spoke the second time.  
"Equally grodo," she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck go up in some primal instinct and even as she clenched her uncomfortably warm hands, her curiosity got the better of her and she cocked her head to the side. "What are you?"

The man, that for some reason she was beginning to think wasn't really a man, laughed, almost nervously this time as he twitched to her left and then her right as her eyes followed his speedy steps. "I am hungry and you are dinner."

With those last words he lunged forward only to be met by a wall of flame from her hands. The vampire screamed as it burnt and the young woman's eyes widened as she watched the figure turn into ash. Turns out evolution was an understatement.

**One year ago:**  
It had been a good run. Sixty miles today, spread out over a few hours. The tall girl stretched down, feeling the satisfying pull against her calves as a sweaty lock of long dark auburn hair fell in her face. Soren's younger sister Aida had been trying to convince her to dye it purple for years to match the current styles.  
But Soren liked it plain, it matched her wiry frame, freckles and sarcasm better than magenta did her sister's cheerful style and she already stood out enough. Most people didn't know about her mutation, and she'd like to keep it that way.

The teenager had been slowly building up her endurance and speed over the past few years as a precaution. Luckily, there hadn't been a supernatural encounter since the first when she was in high school. It was ridiculous, but the meetup with the - vampire, what else could it be? - had only secured her desire to avoid anything odd.  
The prairie preserve she ran in was close to her parents house in Indiana. And as she approached the modest townhouse, she quickened, starving after her triple marathon run.

However, with one breath of air blown from the house Aiden's heartbeat quickened. By all appearances from the outside there was nothing wrong, but still the smell lingered. The strong scent of vampire mixed with human blood met her outside. Three limp bodies lay on the floor in the front hall staining the tiles red with what little blood was left in them.

Silence. Her father facedown in the front. Retching. Her sister curled up behind him, purple hair dyed crimson. Vomiting. Her mother, broken arms outstretched above her face.

Soren collapsed. The awful smell of her family mixed with the iron of blood consumed her mind as the stains from her sisters numerous wounds were mopped up by the automated floor cleaners.


	4. Chapter 4: We didn't start the fire

Hello again! Thank you all for reading. We're starting to get into the nitty gritty and I promise Seth makes an appearance next chapter. Please review and let me know if you're confused by something or something in my style is odd. I tried to fill/explain some plot holes I've encountered, but obviously you'd know more than I would. Happy reading!

* * *

Edward flitted forward to Carlise's side, her memory of blood still fresh in his mind. "It wasn't us."

Lies. Bargaining. Even attempts to goad here. Soren had expected all of that, but not the denial, that hurt more.

"Lies!" the word was poison in her mouth and flames in her palms. She watched as the leech stopped his frantic, rapid whispering to Carlisle in alarm. The fire burned up her arms, fueled by her synthetic jacket, its cinders falling to the ground. The clouds in the sky swirled angrily now, starting to spit rain,which sizzled painfully against her bare shoulders over her tank top as if reflecting her rage. The clouds were ready to burst, she didn't have much time.

"Your scent was all over them!" Off in the distance to the north a wolf howled, and then again louder. The one named Bella peered away into the woods at the sound, desperately looking for something that wasn't there yet.

"No. Haven't you noticed?" Edward's golden gaze wasn't distracted. "Our eyes, why aren't they red?"  
The change of strategy startled her, made her pause. Why weren't they?

Carlisle stepped forward beside him, his hand on Edward's shoulder. The rest of the family also came closer, no more than 50 feet away at this point.  
Their eyes were all various tints of amber, not the ruby red they should have been from feeding on people.

"We're not who you think we are" Carlisle said, watching her closely now. Her gaze bounced uncertainly back and forth between their faces, her perplexed expression reflecting in their piercing gazes.

"We don't drink of human blood. We haven't for centuries," Soren's emerald eyes met his.  
It didn't make sense, they were evil, they...they went to school and tried to fit in. In the month that she'd been at the school pretending to be a student she hadn't actually seen them act with malice toward anyone, if anything they were friendly to people who should have been easy prey; distant but friendly.

"That's not our way, we choose to live among people." Truth rang in Carlisle's tone; not the slippery voice a vamp would slip into when seducing its prey. He was sincere. But it couldn't be true, that wasn't their nature. And the smell, each of their scents was there when her family was murdered, clear as it was now.

The vampire started to speak, paused gauging her reaction as confusion clouded her face, then continued softly "I'm so sorry for your loss, Soren."  
At the sound of the vampire saying her name so familiarly, Edward must have gotten in her mind somehow, she snapped. The momentary confusion was gone.

"You don't get to be sorry!" she screamed, rage distorting her face instantly.  
Although they had been concerned, up until now the vampires hadn't been truly scared. But the wall of flame that burst from the teen's anger evaporating the light mist that feel was more than enough to convince them otherwise.  
"You don't deserve to be alive, when they aren't!"

Her first angry blast had been hot enough to set the fringe of moist trees around the yard ablaze, trapping the vamps with the only exit the road behind her.

The tall, lanky warrior and the one shaped like a linebacker, Emmet, had rushed her after the first shot, trying to pin down her arms. But she was faster than they thought, not as much as them, but enough to surprise them and throw off their timing.

So when the large one went to grab her arm she took his and threw him into Jasper, holding on and putting her foot against his rib cage as the weight of Emmet's momentum pulled him away from his own stone cold arm, screeching like rusty metal coming apart. The two plowed into the ground, throwing up clods of dirt as they tumbled toward the group. She was stronger than they thought, too.

The blonde bitch screamed, rushing to her mate's side. Soren threw the heavy limb toward the burning forest.  
Murder darkened their eyes now, whether they killed humans or not, today they wouldn't have the choice, it was kill or be killed. And although she would most likely die, she was determined not to be the only one. The tense howl that pierced the air even closer now as if in response to the blonde's cry seemed to agree.

The skies opened and she knew she didn't have much time left as the droplets stung against her bare skin, leaving trails of blisters where they fell. Damn Washington. Rain hurt her, she didn't know why, and normally it wasn't a problem, except in this bloody region where dry wasn't an option.

Alice and Bella raced to her left and she threw a whip of fire their way to fend them off before spinning to meet Edward and the blonde, Rosalie? She managed to kick Edward away, grabbing a few fingers while he went, but that left her vulnerable to the gorgeous Rosalie who threw her onto the wet ground, dampening her flames momentarily. The vamp's fingers circled Soren's neck as she perched on top of her, teeth bared furiously.

The rain poured down fully on them, stinging Soren but having no affect on Rosalie who seethed and refused to let go despite Soren's warming body starting to burn her porcelain flesh.

The immense pressure on her chest was suddenly released as Carlisle tackled Rosalie taking her nearly a football field away as he struggled to wrestle her to the ground.  
Soren somehow staggered to her feet. She coughed and gasped as a few broken ribs made their presence known by stabbing her with each breath.

Five of them circled her now, with the doctor and Rosalie tending to Emmett, who nervously watched his arm that lay dangerously close to the flames, too close to fetch safely.

This was it. The rain was burning her now too badly to ignore, it's acidic reaction with her skin started to disintegrate her remaining clothes, despite their fire resistant properties. She coughed and tasted blood. Five vampires watched her struggle. From their faces she could see they didn't intend to show mercy

Closing her eyes and raising her hands she felt the fire grow from her core, doing what it was born to do.  
A wall of fire 20 feet high surged toward the surrounding vampires.


	5. Chapter 5: At first sparks

Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry. It's just how it worked out. I'll post again really soon! Perhaps some reviews would help?

* * *

Breathing heavily, Soren opened her eyes...and immediately wished she hadn't.

It hadn't been enough. She'd been fighting a losing battle with the downpour and there were too many of them. The vampires were sooty and singed, but still standing as she fell to her knees, skin bright red with open sores bleeding now. She clutched her chest as the last stitches of her threadbare clothes melted. She had been too cocky and failed. She'd failed her family.

The vampires advanced slowly now, cautious.

The sound of something crashing through the trees to the right gave them pause. Soren looked up, barely able to make out through a haze of pain that two enormous animals had come through the forest fire and bounded toward them with long strides, quickly closing the distance.

They slowed on seeing the circle of vamps, which opened to great them. One, wolves they looked like, slowed and turned toward the other beast, which had stopped completely at the sight of the girl.

It happened quickly then. The halted creature suddenly sprang over the vampires, white fangs bared and Soren rolled to her back to defend herself. She grunted at the pain, but refused to take her death quietly.

However, the wolf only crouched over her, shielding her from the poisonous rain and the ring of blood suckers. His growls made the mud around Soren's trembling form made the world even more unsteady. Her eyes struggled to focus on the light fur of the wolf's vulnerable underbelly.

"What the hell, Seth!?"

Their voices were angry, confused. But Soren was past the point of caring and with the pain throbbing everywhere, she slipped under, her last conscious thought being that Seth was a funny name for a wolf. The beast's growl's followed her all the way down.


	6. Chapter 6: When the world stops

Trumpet fanfare! Finally, Seth has arrived. Thanks for being patient! If you like what I'm doing, (and judging by the amount of people reading this, a fare few of you do) then drop me a line! Criticism of any kind is always helpful. Happy reading!

* * *

The howl was loud and drawn out.  
His message delivered, Seth darted into the woods. The light rain beaded off his outer coat as he ran. His sister ran point, slightly ahead of him. He and Leah had been the only ones close enough and in human form when Alice vibed him. The message on his wristband said something about a human becoming a threat and they might need some help.

The faint voices grew recognizable as they ran. First, Edward said something, followed by Carlisle. Seth pitched his ears forward straining to hear more.  
There! An unfamiliar voice, angry. "...be sorry!"

The voices stopped, and there was a rush, as if someone had thrown gasoline onto a fire.  
"You don't deserve to be alive, when they aren't!"  
The voices stopped, replaced by the cracks and pops of wet wood burning.

Leah, whose ears weren't as sharp, had nonetheless heard everything through their link. 'This isn't good.' 'Nope, Jacob will kill us if anything happens to the blood suckers'  
Seth sighed. 'Lee, it's been ages why can't you -'

The thought was cut off by a sound they hadn't heard in the century there had been peace between the two groups of immortals. A vampire being torn apart. Rosalie's scream followed.

'Shit' The thought was unanimous. Jacob was definitely going to kill them.  
Leah threw back her head and slowed to howl. Letting them know help was on the way. Seth just hoped they would get there before any damage was permanent.

Gray smoke started mixing with the rain. The smell of smoke and noise of a battle up ahead filled the forest. More painful screeching sounds of vampire dismemberment.

The wolves sprinted, covering a dozen yards with each bound. They were still miles away but closing in when there was another woosh. Their sensitive noses picked up the smell of burnt hair. But no screams; that had to be good, right? Then silence.

Three miles to go. It was starting to get hot. One. Flames surrounded them now, just in the branches, not thick enough to hurt them. But enough that they wouldn't have dared run through if this wasn't an emergency. The falling embers were doused in their damp fur.

With the same mind they aimed for a hole in the flames that led to the meadow surrounding the house. With one leap they were through and the scene was grizzly. The normally scenic lawn that led up to the house was surrounded by flames. Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were gathered toward the house. Emmett, the normal behemoth that he was, seemed to be missing part of his normal mass. The source of the screeching.

The rest were circled farther south, arched around what they assumed to be the threat. The vampires seeing their allies, backed up to greet them.

And then...then Seth's whole purpose changed instantly. He froze. The figure, the woman who knelt naked and bleeding in the mud. He was hers. She was his life. And nothing in the universe would ever change that. Nothing would ever tear him from her side. Any meaning to his existence was concentrated in that trembling figure.

Leah paused to look at him, realizing only a split second after what had happened. Of course, over the years he had felt a simile of the link through the minds of Jacob and Leah. But he hadn't realized how strong it really was. How it was more of a physical tie than an emotional one. Jasper, looked at him oddly, now catching on that something was amiss.

The leap that propelled Seth toward **her **was automatic. She was in danger. For the first time in decades he viewed the Cullens as a threat. Any thought of the woman being a danger to him was irrelevant.

He landed heavily over her, feeling and hearing her collapse. He'd worry about that later. Although he was relieved at her proximity, right now the circle of vamps was the biggest concern. He bared his teeth, snarling aggressively. Seth's mind was more beast than man. His thunderous growls made it almost impossible to hear anything.

Bella spoke first. "What the hell Seth!?"


End file.
